


You go too fast for me Aziraphale

by Chatta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatta/pseuds/Chatta
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are both too busy being selfless idiots who can't communicate, After the world doesn't end they finally manage to have an actual conversation - only this time Aziraphale is the one who goes too fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little unedited thing.

Crowley lent against the railing. Or perhaps he lent against the air around the railing – it was difficult to say. Either way he was trying to nonchalantly wait for a certain angel, and he was pretending that he wasn’t actually quite nervous indeed. He felt a presence behind him and attempted to quash the smile that threatened to ruin his otherwise effortlessly cool demeanour, the one that seemed to always appear when he knew that Aziraphale was nearby. 

The smile, however, soon transformed itself into a grimace when Crowley turned around to discover that it was Hastur themselves, and not his favourite angel at all. Crowley felt a hand placed on his shoulder and did all he could to repress the shudder that threatened to tear through him. 

“thoust was expecting anothr I believe” began Hastur

“whatever are you talking about my most unholiest colleague” responded Crowley, his hidden pupils blown wide in fear

“Your little pet angel” spat Hastur, his mouth mangling around the ethereal term “did thou really think the almighty powers of hell would not notice”

Crowley’s heart, or at least the physical manifestation of his heart began to beat faster than it ever had before and his tongue became like lead in his mouth

“I uhh Hastur you don’t know what you’re talking about”

It had been centuries since they had struck the deal, and Hell had never hinted at knowing anything before, not even the miracle at the church had tipped them off. So why now? Nothing had happened recently that was of any huge concern, had it? 

“We know you have befriended this…this…this agent of heaven this disgusting creature” Hastur shuddered once again at the thought of such a being “Why don’t you just admit it?”

Crowley paused for a second, speechless for only the second time in his infinite life.

And then he remembered the only other time he had been speechless. When an angel, unlike all those he remembered, had looked at him with wide and innocent blue eyes filled already with a love for the world around them and the two people who lived in it. He thought about how that angel had protected him from the first rain, and he felt his heart shatter at the thought that he might now have failed to protect him in return. His resolve hardened and he looked up at Hastur. If Hell knew anything they wouldn’t be questioning him now, they would have dragged him in already, and they certainly wouldn’t have sent Hastur alone to do the dragging either way. 

They didn’t know anything, not really, certainly not about the agreement.

“Yes Hastur, I know the only other ineffable creature who lives on this forsaken planet, and yes we have been known to converse on occasion, as enemies are want to do, when they happen upon one another, which given we have both been here for over 6 thousand years does happen from time to time. Or have you forgotten that there is only limited space on this physically bound planet, and we have appearances to keep up? But if you have nothing more than rumours to harass me with, then you must excuse me, because I have some gentlemen I really ought to be tempting right now.”

The other demon stayed silent for a moment, if he were human he may have blustered or blushed from embarrassment, but he was a demon so instead he just stood still. 

“I know thou is not to be trusted Crawley, and the lords of Hell will soon be as consummate as I in this knowledge, and until then I will be keeping an ear on you, as your beloved humans say. It has been some time since we have had the opportunity to torture a less corporeal creature, and so it is with honesty that I say I look forward to our next meeting Crawley”. 

With that the demon seemed to melt into a shadow behind him and was for all intents and purposes gone, and Crowley breathed out a sigh of relief for having navigated his way through the whole affair.

The curly haired angel hiding behind a bush 8 feet from him did not share his relief though. Aziraphale had never seen another demon before, and although he had always known Crowley was different he had never known quite how different, and for the first time Aziraphale understood the risks Crowley had subjected himself to by suggesting this arrangement, he understood why Crowley had asked for the holy water, why Crowley was so adamant that he was not on Hell’s side. He stood up and walked back the way he had come, deciding he would meet Crowley later, after he had sorted some things out. 

It broke Aziraphale’s heart to hand Crowley a tartan flask that he knew could end his life. Like really end it. But when he thought back to Hastur’s threats he knew it was what he had to do, no matter how much the thought of Crowley using it hurt him. And then the demon just smirked at him and thanked him, in that infuriatingly smug way he was want to do and for a second Aziraphale forgot about all the gruesome consequences of the two of them sat together in the Bentley. For a second he though about the two of them picnicking, or dining at the Ritz. But then that second ended, and Aziraphale came crashing back to reality. Star Crossed lovers, or friends or whatever they where, where not fated for happily ever afters. He knew it wasn’t part of Her Plan.   
Crowley, however, seemed to share no such desires to live in the real world. Because here he was, pretending as though he hadn’t been threatened by eternal torture mere hours ago, if he was ever spotted with Aziraphale again. Here he was offering to take him anywhere he wanted to go, and god if the angel thought that handing Crowley that flask had broken his heart, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what saying this was going to do to him.

He faltered a moment before turning to his only real friend, and saying what he knew he had to protect both their lives.

“You go too fast for me Crowley.”

It was a lie, of course it was, and he had to leave before he could watch Crowley’s face fall, or before his own tears threatened to spill, because he knew how this ended. He knew that he loved that demon too much to let him sacrifice himself. So he left, and he thought he would never speak to Crowley again. And then the apocalypse didn’t happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them sat, side by side, in the Ritz. For the first time in decades Aziraphale sat next to his best friend, for the first time ever he did so without fear of repercussions. He laid his hand out flat on the table, in what he hoped was an inviting manner, and he wished that Crowley would take his damn sunglasses off, so that he could know at least a little of what the demon was thinking. The angel had found himself lying to Crowley more and more in order to protect him, and now that he didn’t need to anymore he didn’t know if he had pushed him too far away. But then again the demon was sat here with him now, and it had been Crowley who had suggested lunch in the first place so perhaps it wasn’t too late after all. Perhaps for once Aziraphale would have to be the brave one, the one who risked everything. He lunged forward and attempted to kiss the demon, and in doing so he found himself transporting the two of them back to his bookshop. 

Crowley sprung away from him, Champagne spurting from his mouth.

“Aziraphale! What the fuck was that?”

The angel just stood there, his cheeks a little flushed and looked at Crowley, the kiss had felt even better than he had imagined it might, even if it had only lasted a second, and he found himself a little distracted.

“I thought that you didn’t like me, that we weren’t friends?!!” shouted Crowley pulling his sunglasses off his face in anger

Now Aziraphale could see Crowley’s eyes and they were full of… hurt and confusion and tears, and the angel began to fear that perhaps Crowley really had abandoned any feelings he’d once harboured for him. 

"I thought I went too fast for you angel”

“No no no no, I only said those things to protect you. Hastur threatened you, that day I gave you the holy water, and you were still willing to risk your life to spend time with me so I had to protect you from yourself, and then I had to keep doing it in case the apocalypse didn’t happen, but now, now we’re free. We can do what we want Crowley, we can be together”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale for a second, his eyes unblinking “You lied to me” he began to look around the bookshop as he realised they had changed setting, as he remembered the last time he had stood in this room as himself. For the first time throughout this whole ordeal he felt tears trickle down his face. “You lied to me” he repeated, more quietly this time as he sank to the ground.

Aziraphale didn’t know what to say, honestly he hadn’t expected this to be Crowley’s response at all. He had been prepared for disgust, or anger, or laughter, but not pain. 

“The last time we spoke” Crowley began, his voice thick “the last time we spoke before you were taken I told you I didn’t want you. You made me say that, I hated myself for it. I hated myself because I was a fool who couldn’t stop loving you and this whole time you were tricking me.”

Aziraphale had never really thought about it as lying, or tricking, just protecting. It hadn’t occurred to him that Crowley might feel betrayed. He sat, crossed legged, next to the weeping demon and gingerly placed his arm around his shoulders. 

“I love you Crowley. I really do. We’re on our own side now, and I am choosing you, in a way I never chose Heaven. I never thought how I might be hurting you, I just thought that I was saving you. I am so so sorry. I’m just sorry”

“You love me?” Crowley looked up at Aziraphale who was for once a little taller than him “Even though I’m fallen, even though I’m unforgivable, even after everything you said?”  
Aziraphale smiled softly at his best friend “I love you because you are fallen Crowley, because everything I am you are too. I really promise that I didn’t mean what I said, and I’m sorry that I had to say it, but it bought us here. So yes, my dear, I love you” 

This time it was Crowley who initiated the kiss, hesitantly at first, but stronger as Aziraphale melted into it, and looped both his arms around the demon’s neck. For a minute, or perhaps longer, seeing as neither of them actually needed to breath, the world around them fell apart. They existed almost as one. Crowley’s hand became tangled in Aziraphale’s hair, and when they at last pulled apart, it stayed there, making sure the angel couldn’t pull too far away from him. With his other hand Crowley lazily stroked the curve of Aziraphale’s cheek. 

“I love you too” he spoke softly, but he knew the angel heard him, as they sat there, on the floor of the bookshop, existing within themselves. 

The silence remained uninterrupted for some time, until at last Aziraphale unlooped his arms from Crowley’s neck, and offered him his hand.

“What do you say we move upstairs, my dear. If memory serves I did once purchase a bed which I believe is still there” 

Crowley quietly took Aziraphale’s hand and followed him upstairs. When Aziraphale reached the door he turned back to look at Crowley, before smirking and dragging him into the room. He pushed the demon on to his bed and climbed over him taking his face in his hands and restarting their make out session from downstairs, although this time he was distinctly more confident, as he slipped his tongue into Crowley’s mouth, and enjoyed the moan of surprise that demon below him emitted. Placing his hand on Crowley’s oh so enticing hips, and slipping it beneath his shirt, elicited another noise from Crowley, and this one went straight to Aziraphale’s cock. He began to bear down on Crowley, pushing his shirt up, as they continued to kiss, before attempting to tug off the demon’s belt. Suddenly Crowley sat up, effectively pushing the angel off of him.

Aziraphale hit the floor with a rather disgruntled thud, and stood, a little confused as to what had happened, to see Crowley sat in the middle of his four poster queen sized bed, eyes down. 

“Crowley, is everything ok?” Crowley looked up at him, a little bashfully “I uh you have to promise not to laugh” Aziraphale looked at him like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen “I would never laugh at you my dear” 

“Well” Crowley swallowed “Well its just that youaregoingtoofastformeAziraphale” The angel looked at him perplexed for a moment, before suddenly realising what he had just said. “oh. OH. So you mean that you have never…? But you’re a demon, I mean I just assumed you would be an expert on all things depraved and- ”

“Yeah well clearly I’m not!” interrupted Crowley sharply. “I hadn’t expected you to be such the expert if I’m honest, you are normally all wide eyed and rule following, ANGEL” 

“yes well, you of all people know how easily tempted I am. The humans spent so many thousands of years extolling the virtues of physical intimacy, especially all of those damn romantics, that I figured I must try it. It turns out that it can be just as delectable as crepes.”

Aziraphale crawled across the bed until he was sat across a still rather bashful looking Crowley

“How is it that you have never partaken in such acts, my dear. One would think that hell is at times just one large orgy.”

Crowley swallowed, before looking up to meet Aziraphale’s intense, judgement free, gaze.

“Most demons aren’t exactly known for their good looks or hygiene, so I can’t say I was ever taken by any of them. And then, well, then I was saving the experience for the right person. I was never attracted to any of the humans the right way, not once I saw you, angel”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Crowley, I never meant to force anything upon you, and I am so terribly sorry for assuming anything. I just want to be with you, and I would be delighted to just lie here, knowing you are close to me, for the rest of time – if that is what you desired.”

“NO. I mean, no I do want to do this angel, now and with you, I desperately do, I just need you to go slowly – its your turn to tempt me.”

Aziraphale just smiled, and shimmied off the bed, telling Crowley to stay put. He spent a moment fiddling with a record player, before the sounds of Rachmaninov’s piano concert number 2 filled the space. Aziraphale turned around and slipped off his cream jacket, folding it carefully on a chair beside him, he preceded to also take off his shoes and socks, just as carefully.

“Angel, what are you-“

“uh uh uh Crowley, it is my turn to tempt you, so just shush and enjoy the show”


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale began to dance, or rather he began to sway, moving his hips and his shoulders, letting the music fill him as he gazed lovingly at Crowley and began to unbutton his waistcoat. The waistcoat was soon discarded, and was followed by a bow tie, and the unbuttoning of a crisp white shirt which Aziraphale had left open. He continued to move to the music, his arms raised high above his body, his every movement enrapturing Crowley who was adamant he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Aziraphale also removed his belt, and then turned to face away from Crowley, as he allowed his trousers to move down his legs, revealing his soft pale thighs, and a pair of pink silk boxer shorts, which he may or may not have miracled into existence, moments before. He turned back to face the demon, whose entire face was now flushed pink in a way that Aziraphale had never seen before. 

“May I tempt you to dance with me, my dear?” asked Aziraphale, his hand outstretched towards the bed. 

Crowley tripped over himself, as he eagerly stood up, and tore off his own clothes, until he was matching his angel’s state of undress. The two of them stood in the middle of the room, barely clothed, holding hands and just enjoying the moment, enjoying being able to look at one another like this. To finally be able to just be with one another in a way they had long dreamt of.

Slowly they moved closer together, until their arms were wrapped around one another, Aziraphale’s head leaning gently on Crowley’s shoulder, taking full advantage of a height difference he had always enjoyed. He lifted his head slowly, placing his lips next to Crowley’s ear, whispering even though there was no one else there.

“I want to fuck you, my dear. I want to feel your moans and groans as I fuck your eloquence out of you. I want to make you squirm and tighten as I debase you. I want to make you beg for my cock, for me to fuck you harder and faster. I want to be the angel that destroys you, if you’ll be a good little demon and let me” Aziraphale punctuated his statement, by attacking Crowley’s neck, sucking and nibbling at his skin, whilst the demon beneath him struggled to calm his thoughts or catch his breath, given that Aziraphale had very nearly made him cum from words alone – something he had no doubt that the angel was capable of.

“Yes” Crowley managed to squeak out

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that”

“Yes” Crowley repeated, somewhat louder this time “Yes I will let you do what ever you want to me just pleassssse do something”  
Aziraphale responded by shimmying down until he was kneeling on the floor, and pulling Crowley’s own tight black briefs down with him, his thumb rubbing over those hips that had been making him go weak at the knees since he first saw the magnificent creature before him move. He took Crowley’s cock in his hand, it was built perfectly to match him, and as such it was long, and lean, and, in this angel’s opinion, delectable. Aziraphale began by laying his pink tongue flat, and dragging it up Crowley’s length, before enveloping just the tip in his mouth, and then withdrawing, watching his spit mingle with Crowley’s precum and dangle filthily between them, keeping them connected in the most lurid way possible. This alone was enough to evoke another guttural noise from Crowley, and when Aziraphale reattached himself, performing just a small miracle to ensure he could take all of his lover in his mouth, Crowley briefly thought he may actually have left the earthly plane, and risen once again. Aziraphale was a connoisseur of all the world’s culinary delights, and he knew how to eat them. This was no exception, and if his own moans were anything to go by, he certainly thought that Crowley’s cock was deserving of a Michelin star or two. 

“Mmmhm Angel, if you keep sucking me like that we won’t get any further”

Aziraphale reluctantly pulled himself off, and grinned up at Crowley through long eyelashes, enjoying the opportunity to be the one who knew what he was doing for once, and unwilling to relinquish control.

“Well my dear, we do have all the time in the world, so I believe if I wanted to I could stay here and suck on your beautifully designed cock for at least the next decade. But I do love you, and I can feel how desperately you want me to fuck you, so, just this once, I believe I will give in to your desires”

He stood again, discarding his own boxers, and throwing off his shirt, too focused on other things to bother folding it up properly. 

“Get on the bed then sweetheart, on all fours for me” 

Crowley just followed Aziraphale’s instructions dumbly, somewhat hypnotised by the sight of the angel naked, which was something he may or may not have first fantasised about some six thousand years prior. Aziraphale miracled up some lube, and moved behind the demon, liberally dousing his fingers, before gently easing the first inside a virgin Crowley. The demon squirmed and moaned his way through four fingers, until he was begging and desperately trying to fuck himself on them, whilst also craning his head around to catch sight of his Angel committing such a delightfully filthy and debasing task. 

“My dear, I don’t think I can resist the temptation of fucking you as hard and fast as I can until you crumble beneath me, so I need to make sure that won’t be too fast for you – that you want this, now, with me.”  
Crowley could barely form coherent words but managed a somewhat garbled “Pleassssse take me angel, pleasssssse now”

Grasping the hand of the demon below him, Aziraphale interlocked their fingers and slowly pushed himself inside of Crowley, moaning a sigh he had been holding on to for millennia. He paused for just a moment until Crowley squeezed his hand, a silent confirmation of consent for Aziraphale to fully take charge. The angel began to increase his pace, thrusting more violently, finding himself deeper in Crowley each time, until he hit the Demon’s prostate, and elicited a strangled “oh fuck yesss” At ths Aziraphale picked up his pace, forcing himself down into the same spot again and again and again and again, his nails digging in to Crowley’s palm. The Demon, meanwhile, had found himself speechless for only the third time in existence, and could think of little, other than how it felt to have Aziraphale literally inside of him, and on top of him, and basically all around him. As far as Crowley could make out he was swimming in Angel and he never wanted to leave. 

Aziraphale’s movements became sloppier, albeit no slower, as he came closer to becoming undone, he was just about holding on when Crowley interrupted his focus 

“Cum in me angel. Mark me” 

Those words, in Crowley’s raspy mid-sex voice, were enough to tip the angel over the edge, which in turn tipped Crowley into euphoria. It was some minutes until they both fully regained awareness, laying in an exhausted, but satiated, heap on the bed. 

“Well?” asked Aziraphale, his own insecurities getting the better of him “was it everything you hoped it would be?”

“It wassss so much more, angel” 

And with that the two of them somewhat unnecessarily fell asleep, still tangled up in each other, and for once exactly in sync.


End file.
